


Living Dead Boy Podfic

by Not_a_Mastermind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_Mastermind/pseuds/Not_a_Mastermind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ghost of a stripper is possessing thirty year old, attractive males with light brown hair and green eyes. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Dead Boy Podfic

**Author's Note:**

> Podficed for big_bang challange

Living Dead Boy

Written by: Reapertownusa

Read by: Not_a_Mastermind

Summary: The ghost of a stripper is possessing thirty year old, attractive males with light brown hair and green eyes. What could possibly go wrong?

Length: 30 minutes

 

Link to Podfic: <http://www.mediafire.com/listen/0139kdygln2wt1l/Living_Dead_Boy.mp3>

 

Link to text version: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/656080>

 

Remember to visit the author and comment if you liked the fic, also comment and tell me how I did it means a lot.

 

Hope everyone enjoyed the podfic!


End file.
